


Ascending the Throne

by BuffyRowan



Series: King and Country [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, making up Kingsman procedure as I go, written before second movie came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: A new Arthur must take his place in the aftermath of V-Day





	Ascending the Throne

Three months after V-Day, and the full table was formally assembled for the first time. And not just the ten knights who’d traditionally sat at the table, but also the newer knights. Harry was still thin and pale, only two weeks out of his hospital bed. But his posture was perfect, his suit impeccably tailored and he wore the eyepatch over the livid scarring around his left eye with aplomb. 

It was the first time the younger knights were participating in the confirmation of an Arthur. Merlin stood at the head of the table, “There is an empty chair at the head of this table. One among you must rise to fill it. As Merlin, I recommend that Harry Hart set aside the title of Galahad and assume the title of Arthur. Will you accept him as your leader?”

Bors stood first, “I accept him, and offer Arthur and Kingsman my loyalty.” The agent looked every one of his seventy years, and exhausted on top of it. 

“I accept him, and offer Arthur and Kingsman my loyalty,” Bedivere stood next, raising her scotch in toast towards Harry.

One by one, each of the older knights stood and voiced their support. Roxy was the last of the core knights of the table to speak, standing firmly and speaking steadily. Then the four junior knights, who did not actually have seats at the table spoke their support.

Harry bowed his head for a moment, then lifted his head to make eye contact with each knight in turn, “I am grateful for your faith in me, and will endeavor to live up to it.” He took a deep breath, leaning with both arms braced against the table. “Now, we have survived Valentine’s mad scheme, but not without cost. Our previous Arthur and Ywain threw in with that madman, supported his plans to murder millions.” There was some shifting and clearing of throats at this. “But we will not allow their mistakes to destroy us. The first order of business is to name a new Galahad. It is somewhat irregular, but I propose that we skip the usual trials and name Gary Unwin as Galahad. He acted as an agent, indeed, he acted as Galahad to foil Valentine. All who agree?” There was a chorus of ayes. Harry stood back up straight, “Then that is settled. Trials for the new Ywain will begin in three weeks. Wait a week, then give the names of your candidates to Kay. Galahad, Lancelot, Gaheris, Gawain, Lamorak, and Tristan, please stay after this meeting. You have been through the trials most recently, I would like you to speak with Kay and Merlin about your side of the experience, as there will be some adjustments made to the trials.” 

Harry waited for nods of understanding from the indicated knights before he spoke again, “One of the first changes to the trials will be the criteria for candidates. I don’t give a good Goddamn about their genitals or how they match the gender the candidate is identified as. If you think they have something to offer as an agent and potential improve with proper training, propose them. That goes double for any antiquated notion of class or race. They aren’t horses or hounds, pedigree doesn’t matter. Poor or posh, Irish, Caribbean, Indian or Australian, propose them and they will be judged on their merits.” Harry let his serious demeanor drop with a smirk, “Well, you might have to take the piss if you suggest an Australian.” There were quite a few answering smirks, and a mutter about Arsenal fans from one of the younger knights, though Harry couldn’t tell exactly who. Harry’s smile only widened, and he gestured to the table in front of him, “This may have been the original table that our knights have met at since our organization was founded, but this will be the last such meeting it will see.” 

There was some shifting, some stifled exclamations of surprise. Harry let them die down before he continued. “Our table has expanded. There are four knights who have no seat at the table, and while Merlin is expected to offer input, he has no chair, either. This will not do. This room will be left as it is, and renovations will create a new meeting room. One with a table large enough for all of us, and a true round table, at that. Because our founders forgot that King Arthur sat at a round table, so that there was no head, no foot, only men meeting as equals at it.

“A madman tried to destroy the world, and very nearly succeeded. We have survived, and now we must move forward in the knowledge that it is a new day, and we must be prepared to adapt if we wish to survive it.”

**Author's Note:**

> That bit about the traditional knights vs. "new knights"? Well, in the movie the table shown would seat approximately 10, including Arthur. That's a small number of knights, and who those new knights are will be explained in upcoming fics, keep an eye open :-)


End file.
